mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle era una unicornio que se convirtió en alicornio y princesa a la vez a partir del final de la tercera temporada, es la personaje principal de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Antes del primer episodio, realizaba sus estudios en una amplia biblioteca de Canterlot como alumna de la Princesa Celestia, de tal modo que huía de situaciones que la obligaran a socializar con otros ponis. Su ciudad natal es Canterlot, donde comenzó a estudiar bajo la tutela de la Princesa Celestia. La serie sigue sus aventuras principalmente en Ponyville junto a sus amigas y su fiel asistente dragón, Spike. Ella representa el elemento de la magia, es hermana menor de Shining Armor, quien la llama con el apodo de "Twili" y su niñera de potra era la Princesa Cadance. Es la hija menor de Twilight Velvet y Night Light. Desarrollo El diseño original creado por Lauren Faust de Twilight Sparkle compartía un esquema de colores similar y la Cutie Mark con el pony de primera generación "Twilight" (quien hizo su aparición en el episodio piloto "Rescate en el Castillo de la Media Noche"). El esquema de colores después fue cambiado, siendo similar al poni de tercera generación Twilight Twinkle, teniendo ligeras diferencias en la melena y la cola. El poni de primera generación Twilight puede tele transportarse con sólo desearlo, y la poni de tercera generación, Twilight Twinkle, le encantan las luciérnagas, ambos aspectos son compartidos con Twilight Sparkle (con su habilidad de tele transportarse y sus ocasionales observaciones a las estrellas), aunque ella es más estudiosa y posee poderes mágicos más poderosos. En un boceto publicado en 2008 en el show "Bible Series", se muestra que su Cutie Mark originalmente era similar a la del personaje Moondancer (Una luna en fase creciente y una estrella). Del inglés al español Twilight Sparkle significa (Twilight = Atardecer, Sparkle = Brillo), se traduce como "Brillo del Atardecer". thumb|Twilight y sus amigas. Personalidad Es muy amable y aprende de sus amigas y de los errores que comete, es un poco terca en cuanto a supersticiones, pero cuando está con Pinkie Pie y descubre que su Pinkie sentido, a pesar de ser imposible describir porque acertaba siempre, terminó entendiendo que hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden explicar. Sociabilidad Twilight Sparkle hace su primera aparición en el episodio La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1, ella es tan devota al estudio que incluso estudia durante los descansos, para el disgusto de Spike. Ella deliberadamente evita el contacto con otros ponis que la invitan a una fiesta, teniendo la excusa de que "el destino de Equestria no descansa en el hecho de hacer amigos" y que el retorno de Nightmare Moon era un asunto más importante que tener amistades. Cuando la Princesa Celestia le ordena revisar los preparativos de la Celebración del sol de Verano (Summer Sun Celebration) en Ponyville y además tratar de hacer nuevos amigos, Twilight todavía intenta evitar contacto con otros ponis y se concentra más en sus estudios. Cuando Nightmare Moon hace su aparición, Twilight les dice a sus nuevas amigas que ella la enfrentará sola, pero ellas insisten en ayudarla con su deber. Después de presenciar lo que sus amigas pueden hacer por ella, se da cuenta de que necesita a sus amigas para vencer a Nightmare Moon y salvar a Equestria de la noche eterna. Twilight le expresa su deseo de estar con sus nuevas amigas en Ponyville a la Princesa Celestia, la princesa entonces le encomienda estudiar la "magia de la amistad" con sus amigas en Ponyville, y además enviar reportes de amistad detallando sus descubrimientos. Ella pierde brevemente la fe en sus amigas en el capítulo El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2. La Princesa convoca a los ponis al castillo para que utilicen una vez más los Elementos de la Armonía , esta vez contra Discord. Después de que Discord las atrae al laberinto del castillo a través de un acertijo, Discord utiliza su magia para hacer que las amigas de Twilight se comporten de una manera hostil, y a Twilight le quita su cuerno, así que al principio no puedo remediar las cosas. Durante el desarrollo de ambos episodios sus actitudes afectan también a Twilight, haciendo que ella casi se mude de Ponyville. Cuando descubre que la Princesa Celestia le ha estado enviando los reportes de amistad que Twilight ha escrito a través del tiempo, ella comienza a leerlos y su fe hacia sus amigas se restaura, haciendo que ella se aventure a buscar a sus amigas y hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad con un hechizo de memoria. Una vez que sus amigas vuelven a la normalidad, ellas hacen uso de los Elementos de la Armonía para vencer a Discord y lo convierten en estatua. Temperamento y ansiedad thumb|Twilight: Chamuscada, pero ilesaTwilight se enciende en llamas durante los episodios La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 y Las Predicciones de Pinkie, aunque esos momentos pueden deberse solamente al estilo del show. En el primer momento, ella estaba abrumada por la salsa picante, y en el segundo momento ella estalla frente a Pinkie Pie cuando ella le dice que el ataque de la Hydra no era la causa de su premonición sobre un evento muy importante Cuando las cosas no salen a su manera durante el episodio La Plaga del Siglo y el hecho de que la Princesa Celestia llegara en cualquier momento y viera Ponyville en ruinas, Twilight enloquece y comienza a sugerir que se construya una réplica exacta de Ponyville antes de que la Princesa llegue. Otro caso similar ocurre durante el episodio La Aventura del Ave, donde descubre que su amiga Fluttershy tomó a la mascota de la Princesa llamada Philomena sin permiso. Ella piensa que la princesa estaría tan molesta que desterraría o encarcelaría a Fluttershy y a ella misma; cuando la Princesa Celestia se entera que su mascota había sido tomada por Fluttershy, ella no se molesta, y solamente se ríe ante el comportamiento de su mascota. Los amigos suelen confiar entre ellos. Twilight, bajo la atenta vigilancia de Pinkie Pie, mantiene los secretos de Rarity y Fluttershy en el episodio Verde de la Envidia: ambas ponis quieren que la carrera de modelaje de Fluttershy termine, pero ambas le piden a Twilight que ella no les diga a las demás. Twilight siente que el revelar sus secretos resolvería el conflicto, pero ella mantiene su palabra. Su tensión aumenta cuando Pinkie Pie comienza a vigilarla, y ella suele aparecer en lugares inesperados recordándole a Twilight. Eventualmente Twilight se estrésa tanto que tiene que esforzarse físicamente para no revelar el secreto. Casi al final del episodio, ella entierra su cabeza en una maceta y, después de que Rarity y Fluttershy comparten sus sentimientos y descubren que quieren la misma cosa, Twilight desentierra su cabeza y revela el secreto. thumb|Twilight Sparkle en el capítulo "Lección Cero"Durante el episodio Lección Cero, Twilight se vuelve extremadamente ansiosa e hiperactiva, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo que reportar relacionado con la amistad en su carta a la Princesa Celestia, para que así no se retrase en sus reportes semanales. Durante el episodio, ella se acerca a las Cutie Mark Crusaders tele transportándose dentro de la pelota que ellas estaban usando para jugar, rompiéndola. Twilight entonces presenta a su muñeca favorita de la infancia, Sabelotodo, mientras mostraba signos de estrés (agresividad, impaciencia, tics en los ojos y la oreja). Estudios thumb|261px|Twilight Buscando si entrar un Árbol en la casa es parte de una pijamada Como se señaló anteriormente, Twilight se concentra mucho en sus estudios desde antes de venir a Ponyville. Sus estudios le llevaron a descubrir el inminente regreso de Night Mare Moon, y también le ha ayudado en muchos otros aspectos durante el transcurso de la serie. En el comienzo del episodio Una Amistad Malhumorada, Twilight está ocupada leyendo un libro mientras Pinkie Pie le cuenta sobre las acrobacias de Rainbow Dash; Twilight pretende que la escucha respondiendo: "ajá" en un tono inexpresivo, pero sigue leyendo su libro. Otro caso similar ocurre durante el episodio La Mejor Noche en la Historia, donde Pinkie Pie está hablando con Twilight de manera entusiasta mientras ella está concentrada en aprender un nuevo hechizo. thumb|270px|Twilight Sparkle en camino a la biblioteca de Canterlot Twilight demuestra su dependencia en los libros durante el episodio Una Noche Difícil, donde ella organiza una pijamada con sus amigas Applejack y Rarity. Durante la pijamada, ella hace uso de un libro titulado "Slumber 101", y lo consulta varias veces durante la noche. Cuando la tormenta causa que una rama atraviese la ventana de su habitación, ella no puede controlar la situación por ella misma y busca una solución en el libro. Por otro lado, su dependencia de los libros se vuelve útil durante el evento "La Carrera de las Hojas" (Running of the Leaves). Applejack y Rainbow Dash se burlan de ella porque solamente ha leído sobre el deporte, pero ella vence a ambas y llega a ser quinto lugar en la carrera. La estudiosidad de Twilight es a veces más de lo que su asistente, Spike, puede soportar. Él se queja de su excesiva devoción a sus estudios en el episodio "La Magia de la Amistad Parte 1". thumb|Twilight estudiando hasta tarde. Durante el episodio El Búho de la Discordia, Twilight adopta como mascota a un búho, Owlowiscious , quien también le ayuda con sus estudios por medio de darle los libros que necesita y dándole compañía, sin embargo Spike es su único asistente en los otros episodios.Pero al parecer ambos lo ayudan También se ha mostrado que Twilight no confía en todos los libros, en el episodio La Apariencia no lo es Todo, cuando Twilight y sus amigas fueron afectadas por la flor "broma venenosa" (ellas habían pensado que Zecora las había maldecido), Spike le mostró un libro llamado "Supernaturales" para buscar la cura, pero Twilight lo descarta creyendo que tenia que ver con leyendas y cosas de fantasía. Después Twilight y los otros ponis se disculpan con Zecora y se vuelven amigas de ella, y Twilight se aventura al Bosque Everfree para visitar a Zecora durante los episodios La Mirada, La Viruela Cutie, La Plaga del Siglo y Duelo de Magia. Zecora llegó a convertirse en una segunda maestra para Twilight. Humildad A pesar de su gran poder, Twilight sigue siendo muy humilde, que no quería eclipsar a sus amigas o hacer una gran cosa de su talento (aunque ella está dispuesta a admitir que ella es el unicornio más talentosa de Ponyville durante el episodio Detectives Presumidos). Habilidades * Twilight es experta en dar sermones. Así lo dice en Luna Eclipsada. * Es muy buena organizadora. * Es muy buena con la Magia. * Es estudiosa. * Es buena con la ciencia. Magia Twilight es excepcional en cuanto a magia se refiere, ya que se ha dedicado en estudiarla toda su vida. En el episodio "Detectives Presumidos", Spike menciona que la habilidad mágica de Twilight es ejemplar, y la Princesa Celestia comenta sobre su enorme potencial en el episodio Crónicas de la Amistad. Antes de convertirse en pupila de la princesa Celestia, ya había estudiado mucho con anterioridad. Para que un unicornio produzca magia necesita de concentración y esfuerzo, así es como Twilight le explica a Spike durante el episodio Las Predicciones de Pinkie y a apple bloom durante el episodio Llamada de la Chica, además de que en su conversación durante el episodio "Lección Cero" muestra que necesita marcar un objetivo. thumb|250px|Elementos de la Armonía Cuando Twilight levita a una osa Menor en el episodio "Detectives Presumidos", muestra claros signos de fatiga, sin embargo ella pudo cosechar todas las manzanas del huerto al mismo tiempo en el episodio Temporada de Cosecha. Se ha visto a Twilight mejorar sus habilidades durante un flashback en el episodio "Crónicas de la Amistad", donde ella tiene dificultades para cambiar la página de un libro; la escena muestra su progreso en sus estudios, un tema que continua a través de la serie. Un caso similar muestra a Snails, quien tiene dificultades en crear luz de forma mágica con su cuerno en el episodio "Detectives Presumidos", y no muestra tanto desarrollo mágico como Twilight. A pesar de su talento, sus hechizos a veces fallan o tienen efectos inesperados. Cuando ella lanza un hechizo a los parasprites durante el episodio La Plaga del Siglo para que dejen de devorar comida, ellos entonces comienzan a consumir objetos que "no son comida", causando la casi destrucción de Ponyville. Cuando ella trata de ayudar durante el episodio Empacando el Invierno haciendo que el arado se mueva por sí solo a través de un hechizo de "vida", ella acaba por perder el control de éste y envía a Applejack a toda velocidad en una bola de nieve a un lado de la colina, haciendo que el impacto de éste cubra el campo recién arado con nieve otra vez. Twilight trata de revertir los efectos extraños de Discord con un hechizo "a prueba de errores" con el que Twilight dice que "lo arreglará todo...", pero el hechizo falla. Un hechizo de "querer y necesitar" sobre la muñeca Sabelotodo durante el episodio "Lección Cero" funciona demasiado bien, ya que afecta a ponis que no eran su objetivo y Twilight no pudo deshacer el hechizo. thumb|260px|El Hechizo a prueba de errores Twilight posee la habilidad de tele transportarse, que también era algo común en generaciones previas de My Little Pony. La habilidad es mostrada primero durante el episodio "La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1" cuando ella carga contra Night Mare Moon y desaparece para aparecer detrás de ella y al lado de los elementos de la Armonía. Ella se tele transporta a distancias cortas durante el episodio Temporada de Cosecha para alcanzar a Applejack y tratar de convencerla sobre su excesiva fatiga, y ella se tele transporta intencionalmente con Spike de una revuelta a la Biblioteca durante el episodio El Boleto Extra, quien deja a Spike ligeramente chamuscado. Twilight también se tele transporta frecuentemente sin esfuerzo aparente durante el episodio Lección Cero. Twilight también puede hace uso de otros hechizos: -En Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Twilight es capaz de lanzar rayos de su cuerno, se los ve usar por primera vez cuando intento atacar a Cadance (Chrysalis disfrazada) y también lo uso para derrotar a varios Simuladores. Entre otros hechizos están estos: *''Levitarse a si misma y levitar uno o varios objetos.'' *''Desaparecer y aparecer de forma de transporte (forma tele-transportación) para desplazarse de un lugar a otro. Ya sea solo un pony, o varios otros (cómo en el episodio La Sede de los Juegos)como sucede en varios episodios. La primera aparición de dicho hechizo es en el episodio 3 "El Boleto Extra".'' *''Crear un escudo magico para protegerse a si misma como se ve en el episodio Twilight's Kingdom, Part 2 '' *''Transformar ponis en Alguna Especie (Breziees en el episodio It Ain't Easy Being Breezies)'' *''Hacer que Cutie Marks aparezcan fugazmente en el flanco de Apple Bloom o cualquier otra pony en el episodio "Llamada de la chica".'' *''Poder arreglar objetos grandes rotos como se ve en el episodio " La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora"'' *''Transformar rocas en indumentaria en el episodio "Las Predicciones de Pinkie Pie".'' *''Permitir que los ponis no-pegasos puedan caminar en las nubes y poseer alas temporales hechas de seda.'' *''Detectar gemas en el episodio Como Perros y Ponis al copiar el hechizo que usa Rarity.'' *''Hacer que un dragón eclosione del huevo en el episodio "Crónicas de la Amistad".'' *''Hacer que otros ponis quieran Un objeto (Sabelotodo en el caso que se demuestra en el Episodio Leccion Cero) con el '' hechizo "Querer y necesitar,' *''Puede Hacer Un Campo Fuerza Que sirve para Proteccion , Al igual que el que hizo Shining Armor en Los Episoidos Una Boda en canterlot, Pero De Menor Intensidad Y Ratio'' *''Hacer desaparecer objetos pequeños, tales como serpentinas, toras de papeles de colores y alfombras, tal cual como sucedió en el episodio "Misión Dragón".'' *''Lanzar rayos para aturdir o golpear a sus enemigos, como lo hizo en Boda en Canterlot, parte 2, cuando ella intenta atacar a la falsa Cadance y a los Simuladores. Es el primer hechizo de Twilight que usa para luchar.'' *''Irradiar luz con su cuerno para iluminar lugares oscuros.'' *''Hechizo antigravedad en el cual twilight iba subiendo unas escaleras muy largas y debajo de las escaleras era como un tobogan asi que usando dicho hechizo ella se paro debajo de las escaleras y subio como si se estubiera deslizando por un tobogan como es demostrado en El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2.'' *''Cambiar y afectar el destino y las Cutie Mark de sus amigas , luego volverlas a la normalidad al crear ella misma su propia magia "Cura Mágica y Misteriosa"'' *''Puede paralizar Ponis, como se ve en El Castillo Embrujado '' *''En el episodio Bats! ella ilumina su cuerno irradiando luz como si saliera de una linterna y esta luz tiene su cutie mark en el centro.'' Organización thumb|240px|Habilidad de organización en empacando el inviernoLa capacidad de organización de Twilight es impresionante también. En el episodio "Empacando el Invierno", ella es capaz de coordinar las acciones de varios grupos de ponis y hacerlos trabajar de manera más eficiente en conjunto, permitiéndoles finalizar el Envolvimiento de Invierno (Winter Wrap Up) a tiempo por primera vez en años. La alcaldesa de Ponyville está tan impresionada con ella, que nombra a Twilight como la organizadora oficial de los equipos de ponis en los futuros Envolvimientos de Invierno. Al comienzo del episodio "Lección Cero", ella comienza la mañana con una lista de deberes; ella entonces hace una lista más larga, que hace exasperar a Spike por su tamaño y los minuciosos detalles. Cuando el humo amenaza con envolver Ponyville en el episodio El Dragón Durmiente, Twilight informa a los ponis de Ponyville sobre el peligro y organiza un escuadrón de apoyo conformado por sus amigas y ella para lidiar con el problema. Cuando Fluttershy duda de sí misma y menciona que no está apta para dicha labor, Twilight la alienta y le expresa confianza en la habilidad de Fluttershy sobre los animales. Aunque Twilight es extremadamente rápida en organizar el material para los nidos de aves en el episodio "Empacando el Invierno" en pequeños montoncitos, sus habilidades de artesanía son escasas. El nido que ella construye es tan terrible que Spike sarcásticamente dice que debería ser condenado, y Rarity pasa la mayor parte del día tratando de arreglarlo mientras debía hacer cientos de nidos y solo tenía uno hecho. Historia thumb|175px|Cutie Mark de Twilight Cutie Mark Twilight Sparkle le cuenta a las Cutie Mark Crusaders en el episodio "Crónicas de la Amistad" cómo, siendo una pequeña potrilla viviendo en Canterlot, ella siempre quiso ir a la Celebración del Sol de Verano. Estando allí, ella observa a la Princesa Celestia levantar el sol, que es lo que le inspiró a ella a aprender todo lo posible sobre magia. Al principio tiene dificultades para voltear una página de un libro, pero ella rápidamente cumple con su cometido. En un lapso de tiempo, ella lee dos grandes montones de libros, y sus padres la enrolan en la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Superdotados (Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns). Sin embargo, ella primero tiene que aprobar un examen de admisión antes de ingresar. Bajo la supervisión de cuatro ponis examinadores, ella tiene que usar su magia para hacer eclosionar un huevo de dragón. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, el huevo no eclosiona y Twilight se disculpa con los examinadores por hacerles perder el tiempo. Justo entonces, el Sonic Rainboom de Rainbow Dash hace que se asuste y causa que su cuerno dispare un rayo de luz, haciendo eclosionar al dragón Spike. thumb|210px|Twilight Sparkle como potrilla en la escuela Con sus ojos brillando y un aura púrpura alrededor de ella, Twilight dispara una ráfaga de hechizos: hace flotar a los examinadores, convierte a sus padres en plantas de maceta, y transforma a Spike en un dragón gigante con su cabeza rompiendo la azotea. La Princesa Celestia se da cuenta de eso y rápidamente llega para controlar a Twilight y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Twilight se disculpa, pero la Princesa Celestia no se molesta; en vez de eso, ella reconoció el potencial de Twilight y recomienda que ella domine sus habilidades a través del estudio concentrado. Ella se ofreció a tomar a Twilight Sparkle como su estudiante personal en la escuela. Twilight felizmente aceptó la oferta, y en ese momento, su Cutie Mark apareció y todo cambió. Con el paso del tiempo, Twilight continúa estudiando la magia, y particularmente estudia la "magia de la amistad" bajo la tutela de la Princesa Celestia, y envía sus reportes de sus estudios. Canterlot thumb|Los padres de Twilight Sparkle. Su madre se asemeja a la pony de primera generación TwilightTwilight hace su primera aparición en Canterlot, donde ella descubre pronto sobre el inminente regreso de Night Mare Moon. Ella reside en una torre de marfil, y le presume a Spike sobre ser la "estudiante más leal de la Princesa Celestia", que es así como la princesa se refiere a ella en las cartas durante la serie. Ella es invitada a la fiesta de Moondancer, pero ella elige estudiar sobre el inminente regreso de Night Mare Moon. Ella es enviada a Ponyville por órdenes de la Princesa Celestia con la razón de vigilar los preparativos de la Celebración del sol de Verano. En el episodio Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 se descubre que ya conocía a la Princesa Cadance quien, cuando ella era una potra, Cadance era su niñera. Ponyville Twilight se aventura por primera vez en Ponyville durante el primer episodio de la serie, donde ella forma una amistad con Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy. Ella aprende rápidamente sobre las habilidades de sus amigas: ella admira la habilidad de Rainbow Dash de despejar el cielo de nubes, los bellos trabajos de decoración de Rarity, y el coro de aves cantoras de Fluttershy. Ella está menos impresionada sobre la sobre-hospitalidad de Applejack, la fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie Pie y su rápida conversación, e incluso huye de Rarity cuando ella prácticamente la forza a vestirse. Ella comparte muchas aventuras con sus amigas durante el transcurso de la serie. Citas * "Estando todas juntas, como es lo natural, con nuestras marcas del destino fusionadas ¡habra magia sin final!."- En Cura Mágica y Misteriosa. * "La magia de la amistad no sólo existe en Equestria... Está en todas partes" - En Equestria Girls. La Princesa Twilight Sparkle thumb|255pxEn el capítulo Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, el último de la tercera temporada, Hasbro, la compañía creadora de My Little Pony decidió convertir, a la protagonista principal en alicornio (que posee cuerno y alas, también llamado Unicornio Alado) y transformarla además en la nueva princesa de Equestria, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle. Se convirtió en princesa al crear su propia magia basada en las lecciones que la amistad le había dado, y así poder curar a sus amigas de un extraño hechizo que había hecho la noche anterior, y le había revuelto todas las Cutie Mark a sus amigas. La princesa Celestia le dijo que era una gran inspiración y que haría un buen trabajo. Todas sus amigas se sorprendieron al enterarse, ninguna creía que eso era posible y hasta Shining Armor lloró, llamando a su llanto "orgullo líquido". El mundo de los recuerdos de Twilight thumb|260px Este mundo aparece en el episodio Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, cuando Twilight, al terminar de ayudar a sus amigas a cambiar sus Cutie marks vuelven a la biblioteca y ella escribe lo faltante del hechizo de Star Swirl el Barbado, termina el punto final e inmediatamente su elemento se activa atrayendo el poder de los demás elementos, transportándola a ese mundo donde se encuentra con la Princesa Celestia, que luego la convierte en alicornio. Apariencia Es de distintos tonos de colores azules o celestes con muchas estrellas de color blanco de distintos tamaños, es parecido a un lugar en el espacio exterior, con pantallas que muestran los recuerdos de la vida de Twilight que se han podido ver durante el transcurso de la serie. Power Poni thumb|200px|Twilight Sparkle en Power Ponies Twilight es Masked Matter-Horn superheroina de Meretropolis. Masked Matter-Horn puede disparar todo tipo de rayos de su cuerno, su traje es burdeo con gris, con zapatos blancos que a su vez tienen unas cintas de donde cuelga una estrella y su cuerno es color celeste claro. Su poder esta vagamente relacionado con los poderes de Cíclope líder de los X-Men de Marvel comics deacuerdo con Jim Miller; aunque tambien podria estar relacionado con el unirayo de Ironman. Breezie thumb|left|Twilight en su forma breezies Su forma Breezie aparece en It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, cuando hace un hechizo para crearla a ella y a sus amigas en Brezies. Es muy parecida a su forma original, solo que tiene alas de insecto, y a ambos lados de su cuerno tiene dos antenas de insecto. Su melena es mas larga que su cuerpo quedandose en un peinado horizontal. Rainbow Power thumb|rainbow powerAl abrir el cofre junto con sus amigas, se libero el poder del arcoiris .Su apariencia cambia un poco, en su melena aparecen dos nuevos mechones uno rosa y uno amarillo.Sus alas se tornan rosa y morado en las puntas y en sus cascos aparecen pequeñas estrellas.Su cabello se vuelve más largo y ondulante. Curiosidades * La estrella de su Cutie Mark se parece mucho a la de dentro del escudo de su hermano mayor, Shining Armor. * Se puede ver en el capítulo'' Las Predicciones de Pinkie, que al enfadarse se llena de llamas dándose un cierto parecido con Rapidash, un pokémon de la famosa serie Pokémon. Un diseñador de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad admitió que fue puesto a propósito, ya que declaró ser un gran admirador de Pokémon. * Se mostró en ''Lección Cero, que tiene una personalidad excesivamente exagerada, debido a que ella es una estudiante muy responsable, y se alteró demasiado por no entregar el reporte a tiempo. * En'' El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1,'' Celestia le dice que va a pasar a otro nivel de sus estudios, lo cual se refería a pasar a ser princesa. * thumb|Teoria de la que Afirma que Twilight como Alicornio crecio unos centimetrosEn El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 2, al final cuando Luna y Celestia estaban en su castillo, Luna saca el libro de Star Swirl el Barbado y se lo muestra a su hermana, ya que está lista para pasar otra prueba. La misma que enfrenta en el último episodio de la 3ra temporada. * En Equestria Girls se ve que Twilight está enamorada de Flash Sentry. * Al principio, su personalidad era muy parecida a la de Sunset Shimmer. * Cuando Twilight se altera por alguna situación se le olvidan donde están las cosas de la biblioteca, así se muestra en Lección Cero y en La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1. * Su madre se parece a una pony de la G1, muchos dicen que se parece a Twilight pero puede que su madre sea originalmente una poni de G1, ya que estas ponis de dicha generación, al pasar a la G4, se convierten en madres de los ponis actuales. * Al volverse princesa, se puede notar que crece un poco a comparación de los demás. * Al convertirse en princesa, en la Cutie Mark que se muestra en el cielo en el episodio Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, hay una estrella blanca de más que antes, pero posteriormente su Cutie Mark está igual. * Twilight tiene el cuerno más corto que las otras princesas a excepción de la Princesa Celestia ya que ella es la más alta * Según en el juego "Adventures in Ponyville", cuando se ayuda a Rainbow Dash a despejar el cielo, llega Twilight y, junto con otra poni, convierte al usuario en un pegaso cuando es terrestre. * Twilight en la cuarta temporada posee una magia superior, incluso una mucho más poderosa que la de las demás princesas, como Celestia. *thumb|260px|Twilight al final del episodio hace algo parecido al la Rainplosión sonicaEn el episodio Princess Twilight Sparkle, Part 2''' '''en la ceremonia del verano cuando la Princesa Luna baja la luna y la Princesa Celestia sube el sol crea una estrella rosa como su cutie mark. *Twilight, ya no es la alumna de Celestia y ya no tiene que enviarle cartas o reportes de la amistad. *Según el comic oficial basado en la serie, Twilight suele morderse su crin cuando está nerviosa. *Al parecer ella admira a Star Swirl el Barbado. *A pesar de ser una de las protagonistas de la serie, estuvo ausente en 9 capítulos. *En el opening de la cuarta temporada le desaparecen las alas, pero le reaparecen cuado las extiende en el momento que Photo Finish toma la foto. *Su Cutie Mark, parece estar Inspirada en la estrella de la base del Cuerno de la Protagonista de la Pelicula El Ultimo Unicornio. *thumbShout Factory a publicado un DVD llamado My little Pony Frienship is Magic: The keys of Frienship, que en la portada aparece un Imperio (con aspecto similar a la corteza del árbol de la armonía) quien se cree que es de Twilight, lo cual se confirmo al final de la cuarta temporada *Segun el comic: Friends forever #4, ella y Shining Armor jugaban a cazar monstruos con un libro llamado: "la monstruopedia". *No habia cantado en la Cuarta Temporada hasta Twilight's kingdom, cosa que anhelaban muchos fans. *Twilight Sparkle es una princesa actualmente junto la Princesa Celestia; la Princesa Luna y La Princesa Cadance *Cuando se volvio Princesa se hizo un poco más delgada y perdio un poco de su color. *Cuando obtuvo la magia de las otras princesas por un momento su melena se vuelve parecida a la de Celestia y Luna, y adquiere el poder de levantar el sol y la luna. *Twilight obtiene su propio castillo llamado Friendship Rainbow Kingdom , ubicado en Ponyville, cuando abren el cofre del Árbol de la Armonía. * Al convertirse en princesa, a algunos de los fans no les gustó, pero a medida que Twilight seguía siendo humilde se comenzaron a acostumbrar. * Al ser princesa, su cuerno ha crecido un poco más, puede ser posible que se vuelva similar a la Princesa Cadance. en:Twilight Sparkle de:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル no:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle pt:Twilight Sparkle ru:Твайлайт Спаркл sv:Twilight Sparkle sv:Twilight Sparkle nl: Twilight Sparkle pt-br:Twilight Sparkle Categoría:Realeza de Equestria Categoría:Unicornios Alados Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls